Abhirika Dareya
by loveabhi
Summary: birthday gift to Palak di pls read and review :D :D


**A/N**

**THIS IS A BIRTHDAY GIFT TO PALAK DI MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY TO U DI :D :D **

Set in days of don's final revenge

**IN CID BUREAU**

ACP called Abhijeet and he went into his cabin

ACP:Abhijeet tum aur Daya forensic jao aur last case ki file leke aao

Abhi:yes sir

Abhi came out of cabin

Abhi:chal Daya

Daya:kaha?

Abhi:Forensic

Daya:kyu?

Abhi:arey kitna sawaal karte ho chal na

Daya:theek hain bhai chalo

And both went to Forensic Lab

**IN FORENSIC LAB**

Salunke was working on some chemicals

Duo entered and said

Duo:good morning sir

Salunke:good morning

Abhi:sir wo last case ki file..

Meanwhile a girl entered lab with curly hair

Girl:good morning sir

Salunke:good morning Abhijeet yeh lo aa gayi tumhari file

Daya:sir yeh kon hain?

Salunke:mera assistant hain aaj hi join ki hain isne aur tarika yeh hain Abhijeet aur Daya

Tarika:hello sir

Duo:hello

And Abhi was staring at her daya shaked him so he came to real world

Abhi:arey aap hame sir mat bulayiye bas Abhi aur Daya kahiye wahi hame acha lagta hain

Daya whispers:hame ya phir tumhe

Abhi:chup kar Salunke saab wo file kaha hain?

Salunke:yeh lo

And gave him the file and duo went to bureau

**IN DUO'S HOME**

Abhi was smiling continuosly Daya called him

Daya:Abhi

But he did not reply so he called him louder

Daya:Abhi

Abhi:haan haan kya hua?

Daya:kab se bula raha hun par tum tho khayaalo mein khoye huaye ho

Abhi:ki..kiske baat kar rahe ho tum?

Daya:wahi uss forensic doctor ka naam kya hain..haan Tarika

Abhi:oh..Tarika ji..haan kyu matlab nahi mein kyu kho jaunga uske khayalo mein huh…bada aaya bolne wala

Daya:acha theek hain par ab dinner ka kya?

Abhi:meine order kardiya hain

Daya:kya? Tumne…dinner order kiya wo bhi bahar se?

Abhi:itna kyu kar rahe ho mein kabhi bahar se khana nahi order karta kya?

Daya:acha tho aap senior inspector abhijeet ne bahar se khaana mangwaya tum tho har baar ghar ka khana hi khate ho na tho phir aaj kya special hain

Abhi:wo..

Daya:acha mein samaj gaya aaj wo jo mili hain tumhe

Abhi:wo..wo kaun?

Daya:Tarika aur kaun?

Abhi:Daya tu ab tho pitega mere hathon chup chap baith udhar

Daya:theek hain yaar

Meanwhile food has come and they ate and slept

**NEXT MORNING**

**IN CID BUREAU**

A case was reported and they went to FL (Forensic Lab)

**IN FL**

Salunke and Tarika were checking the dead body and our CID team entered

Abhi:good morning aur god morning Tarika ji

Duo:good morning

And took the information and went

Tarika POV:Abhi kitne cute hain iss dress mein arey yeh mein kya soch rahi hun wo senior hain mera

And she continued her work

The case solved and all went to their homes

**NEXT DAY**

ACP and Salunke went out for some work and in bureau all were doing chit chat and Tarika entered the bureau

Abhi:arey Tarika ji aap yaha?

Tarika:haan wo sir nahi hain kaam bhi nahi hain tho socha aap sabse milu issiliye

Abhi:aapne bahut acha kiya hain yaha aake baithiye na

Tarika:haan

And she sat down

After some chitchat

Purvi:sir bahut bhook lagi hain lunch kare?

Abhi:haan haan chalo sab

And all went

**IN CANTEEN**

All opened their boxes and started to eat

Abhi:arey Tarika aap kya laayi hain?

Tarika:bhindi ki sabzi Abhi kuch taste karoge tum sab?

All:haan haan kyun nahi

And she gave all of them some

Abhi:arey wah! Bahut acha hain Tarika ji mein aaj tak aise sabzi nahi khayi bahut tasty hain

All:haan Tarika bahut tasty hain

Tarika:thank u

And they finished their lunch and went to bureau

**AT EVENING**

All started to go to home duo sat in car to go but they stopped seeing Traika standing on road they went near her

Abhi:kya hua Tarika tum yaha kyu khadi ho?

Tarika:wo meri car start nahi ho rahi hain issiliye taxi ka wait kar rahi hun

Abhi:arey mere….matlab humare hote huye tum taxi mein kyu jaogi aao hum drop karte hain

Tarika:par …

Daya:no par var chalo baitho andar

Tarika:ok And sat in the car

Tarika aap kitne saal se cid mein ho?

Abhi:12 saal se kyu?

Tarika:nahi bas aise hi

Abhi:oh..tumhare ghar mein koun koun rehta hain?

Tarika:mein akele rehti hun mere maa papa Delhi mein rehte hain

Abhi:acha

Meanwhile her home came and she got down

Tarika: andar aayiyena

Abhi:nahi wo hame late ho rahi hain

Tarika:theek hain thank u

Daya:thank u kyun?

Tarika:mujhe lift dene keliye

Abhi:ur welcome

And they went to their home

**After 4 years**

**Now Abhi and Tarika proposed each other and Daya has a crush on Shreya**

**IN LAB**

All the CID team is standing in lab to know about the body

Suddenly a boy came inside running and hugged Abhi with

Boy:papa

All were shocked except ACP,Abhi,Daya and Freddy

Abhi:arey beta aap yaha?

Boy:haan mein yaha

Daya:arey Rohit tum tho Kashmir mein the na?

Rohit: haan uncle lekin ab mujhe holidays mile aur to aur papa se bhi milke bahut din huye tho mein aagaya

Tarika:Abhi yeh tumhara beta hain?

Abhi:nahi Tarika (to Rohit) Rohit meine tumhe kaha thana sab ke saamne papa mat bulao hum dono dost hain

Rohit:acha theek hain tho mein aapko kya bulao?

Abhi:uncle bulao

Rohit:par aap tho mere papa haina?

Abhi is now getting irritated so he signaled Freddy to take him away

Freddy:beta aao aap mere saath mein aapko icecream khilaunga

Rohit:theek hain uncle

And both went away

Abhi:sir yeh yaha kyu aaya hain?

Daya:Abhi aise kyun keh rahe ho wo tumhara beta hain

Tarika:what? Abhi?

Abhi:nahi nahi Tarika yeh mera beta nahi hain Daya mazak band

Daya:acha theek hain

ACP:Abhijeet uss din tumne isse Kashmir mein chodke aaye?

Abhi:haan sir meine aapse kaha thana

Salunke:ek min matlab wo sach mein tumhara beta hain aur yeh baat ACP tumhe bhi pata hain?

ACP:nahi yaar wo..

Tarika:Abhi tum mere saath aise kaise kar sakte ho?

Abhi:ek min tum sab yeh mera beta nahi hain

Tarika:mein vishwas nahi karungi

Abhi:Tarika sir aap tho kahiye na sir inn sab ko

ACP:acha acha theek hain Tarika sach mein Rohit Abhijeet ka beta nahi hain bas usse lagta hain ki wo iska beta hain

Tarika:lekin sir iske maa baap?

ACP:nahi hain wo log 8 saal pehle ek road accident mein mar gaye the tab wo 2 saal ka tha jab wo bada hua tho uske dadaji ko cancer tha tho unhone Abhijeet ka photo paper mein dekh kar iske baare mein jaan kar Rohit se kaha tha ki yeh tumhare papa hain toh wo unki baton ka vishwas karke Mumbai aagaya tha tab

**FLASHBACK**

ACP,Abhi and Daya entered bureau

ACP:Abhijeet mujhe tumse yeh umeed nahi thi

Daya:haan boss shaadi karli aur mithaayi bhi nahi khilaayi wo tho hame paper se pata se chala yeh dekho senior inspector abhijeet ka zindagi mein aaya ek anjaan beta

Abhi:chup kar yaar meine koi shaadi waadi nahi ki sir yeh mera beta nahi hain

ACP:toh phir yeh baccha hain koun hain koun yeh bacha

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

ACP:tab hume pata chala ki yeh Allahabad ka rehne wala aur tab waha jaake investigate karne ke baad hi yeh sab pata chala hame tab Abhijeet ne iski dekh baal kiya aur isse Kashmir bejh diya

Abhi:haan ab pata chala

Tarika:haan haan sorry Abhi wo meine kuch jaane bina

Abhi:it's ok yaar

**AFTER 6 MONTHS**

**ABHIRIKA AND DAREYA WERE MARRIED AND TARIKA AND SHREYA WENT TO A CONFERENCE AT DELHI **

AFTER 2 DAYS THEY WENT ABHI WAS SHOT BY A BULLET AND HE WAS TAKEN TO HOSPITAL

Daya:doctor…doctor pls bacha lijiye mera Abhi ko pls doctor

Doctor:dekhiye hum hamari puri koshish karengey unhe bachane ki aap log bhi bhagwan se dua kijiye

And he went into OP

Daya:sir…sir Abhi mera Abhi theek ho jaayega na sir he said while crying

Salunke:daya kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet ko he's a strong man tum dekhna usse kuch nahi hoga

**AFTER 2 HOURS **

Two doctors came out of OP

Doctor:operation successful raha he's out of danger now

Daya:hum usse mil sakte

Doctor:abhi wo behosh hain 1 ghante mein unhe hosh aa jaayega tab mil sakte

Daya called Tarika and said

Daya:hello Tarika

Tarika:haan daya Abhi kaise hain theek tho hain na wo?

Daya:haan wo bilkul theek hain abhi behosh hain 1 ghante mein usse hosh aayega

Tarika:daya agar usse hosh aayega toh meri baat karwana usse

Daya:haan theek hain bye

Tarika:bye

**AFTER 1 HOUR**

Abhi came into conscious and Daya came in

Daya:kaise ho Abhi?

Abhi:bilkul fit and fine hamesha ki tarah

Daya:haan haan tum toh fit hi hong mere jaan leke

Abhi:daya mein bas tumhe bachana chahta tha

Daya:issiliye saamne aagaye boss tumse kitni baar kaha ki aise mat kiya karo agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh..

Abhi:nahi hoga tum jo ho mere saath and he smiled

Abhi:Daya mujhe ghar jaana hain

Daya:bilkul nahi

Abhi:Daya pls na

Daya:theek hain lekin aaj nahi kal

Abhi:Daya

Daya:pls boss

Abhi:chal acha theek hain waise Tarika se baat huyi?

Daya:arey haan mein toh bhul hi gaya usne kaha ki jab tumhe hosh aayegi toh usse baat karwana ek min

And he called Tarika

Tarika:hello Daya Abhi theek hain usse hosh aaya?

Daya:haan aagaya baat karo usse and he gave phone to Abhi

Tarika:hello Abhi kaise ho tum?

Abhi:mein theek hun Tarika tum kaise ho?

Tarika:mein bhi theek hun

And they chatted for sometime

**AFTER 10 DAYS**

Tarika and Shreya came from Delhi and Abhi also discharged from hospital

Now Abhi was recovered fully

Tarika:Abhi kaise ho ab?

Abhi:bilkul theek hun ab tum jo aagayi ho mere paas

Tarika:chalo

Abhi:haan chalo

**NEXT DAY**

Tarika was working in lab but suddenly fainted Abhi took her to hospital

Abhi:doctor meri Tarika kaisi hain? Kya hua hain usse?

Doctor:congratulations aap papa banne waale hain

Abhi was so happy:thank u doctor thank u soo much

And he entered the room Tarika was laying on the bed blushing he went and hugged her tightly

Abhi:thanks u soooo much Tarika

Tarika:thanks tho mujhe kehna chahiye Abhi mujhe itni badi khushi dene keliye

And after 2 months Shreya also got pregnant so both duo were happy

**AFTER 1 YEAR **

**Tarika gave birth to a boy named Aditya and Shreya gave birth to a girl named Diya and they lived happily ever after**

**SO HOW'S IT PLS READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT SHOULD I IMPROVE IN MY WRITING SKILLS PLS **

**TAKECARE **

**URS LOVEABHI aka DEEPIKA**


End file.
